


speed gayting

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Speed Dating, au where they didn’t meet as kids, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Newly out and ready to mingle, Rhett tried his hand at speed dating
Relationships: (but so brief you’ll blink and miss it), Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	speed gayting

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the collective fault of everyone awake with me at 1:30am

He groaned at the flier, bold xeroxed text proclaiming _Speed Gay-ting! Hosted by the NC State LGBT Alliance._ It was tacky, cringe-worthy, and yet Rhett still found himself standing in the event hall, filling out a name tag to join in the event.

Ever since coming out right after the start of his freshman year of college, Rhett felt like he needed to play catch up, thrusting himself at any guy who would help culture him. He’d become tired of hookups, worrying he was going to gain a reputation if he didn’t minimally attempt a date that didn’t start and end in his bedroom.

He longed for commitment, even if his track record didn’t exactly show it. He felt ready to step outside of heartless sexscapades and find connection, so the poorly named speed dating night would have to do for the time being. 

Wearing a name tag that loudly labeled him gay felt entirely daunting, even in the bubble of acceptance he was entrapped in for the next hour. The internal struggle he faced as he accepted himself and came out still lingered, even if everyone who was important knew already. He found it hard to mingle, waiting desperately for the bell to sound the start of the event and force him to talk to someone.

Soon enough he found himself on the far end of a few card tables placed side by side, relieved he would be the one stationary on his side of the table. They had one minute to talk, the night ending with a mixer that would allow them more time to connect if they desired it.

The first few guys were making Rhett feel hopeless, two of them looking for a glorified fuck buddy, one on the other end of the spectrum refusing to make eye contact. He felt like he should bolt, give up, and hope his next hookup fell for him before the final signal landed blue eyes and a wide grin across from him.

Link’s eyes caught him first, his name tag second, making Rhett babble out his own name, earning a honey sweet laugh from the other boy. “I know dude, s’why we got name tags ain’t it? No use in wasting time on the details.”

Rhett laughed in return, feeling himself ease instantly at Link’s nonchalance. Rhett felt stupid for wasting so much of their little time with his ignorance, but Link didn’t seem to mind a bit.

“Looks like we only have 10 seconds left, but I really hope you’re staying for the mixer, Rhett.”

Link saying his name made his heart flutter slightly, basking in the way it rolled off his tongue. His face crinkled into a smile, nodding as the buzzer went off yet again. Rhett didn’t even catch the next man’s name, stealing glances at Link as he chattered on. 

The minute the host invited them all to get up and mingle, Rhett sought out Link immediately. His heart dropped a bit as he found him across the room, propped against the wall as another boy leaned over him, seemingly deep in conversation. He peeled his name tag off and headed for the door, feeling stupid for letting Link make him feel special for even a fleeting moment. He was gorgeous, and clearly had the ability to work a room, what would he ever want with Rhett?

He pushed out of the double doors, the cool air a welcome contrast to the red hot anger creeping up his neck. Link didn’t owe him anything, he didn’t even _know_ the guy, but he couldn’t help but feel played by the way he let his imagination get ahead of him. 

He paced the sidewalk, attempting to calm down before he headed back to the dorm, when a meek “Rhett?” broke through the frigid silence of the night. 

He whipped around, stunned to see Link leaning out of the door, sans the guy he had been with just a moment earlier. 

“Someone said they saw you leave, didn’t want to miss you.”

It caught up to Rhett that he was panting slightly, clearly trying to hide the rapid rise and fall of his breathing. Link hadn’t just come looking for him, he’d _ran_ after him. He couldn’t hide the smile that spread over his face, Link’s mouth crooking to match.

“So, you wanna grab some dinner?”

Rhett nodded eagerly, Link leading them toward the dining hall.

—-

He never knew conversation could be so easy, suddenly finding himself three hours deep in chatter with Link. He learned they grew up practically down the street from each other, Link’s mom opting to send him to the nearby private school instead of the Harnett County public schools. They’d trekked the same spots and paths as kids, dumbfounded they’d never run into each other before this. 

Link had been out since high school, making Rhett envy him slightly. He had intrigue, he bled charisma and seemed to just genuinely enjoy life. He wanted the same things out of life Rhett wanted and it was hard not to imagine them wanting it together. He let his thoughts reel, knowing he was getting ahead of himself, but he knew he was gone for.

He got out of his head as Link yawned, apologizing meekly, “I’m not bored, I swear, just been a long day. I _really_ want to keep talking, we should do this again soon.”

Rhett nodded, “Want me to walk you back?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice, thanks.”

They walked side by side, hands brushing as they walked, both sets of fingers trembling just shy of the confidence to lock together. They arrived at Link’s building too soon for either of their liking, leaving them facing each other.

“I’d invite you up but I don’t want you to think I’m that kind of girl.”

Rhett chuckled, nerves buzzing as he tried to find a way to solidify their night and ensure there’d be another. “When can I see you again?”

It felt almost too forward, but Link seemed smitten by it, the blush of his cheeks bright even under the dim overhead of the street lamp. “Tomorrow?”

“Oh, wow, yes please.”

Link shoved his phone at him, “Here put your number in, just in case something happens.”

Rhett worked quickly, making sure he punched the numbers in correctly in his nervous haste, not wanting to make what they had sour before it even got a chance. 

Link took his phone back and leaned up on his toes, pecking Rhett on the cheek, “I get out of class at 6, meet me here and we’ll figure it out from there. G’night Rhett.”

With that he was gone, disappearing into the building as Rhett still burned hot from the sudden contact. The smile was plastered on his face all the way to his room, impervious to Gregg’s teasing as he continued to ride the high of it.

\- - -

Rhett floated through his morning classes, mind set only his evening plans. He checked his phone after his last lecture of the morning ended, stomach dropping far from where he’d been hanging

_need to cancel, woke up feeling awful, i’m really sorry :(_

His mind swirled, Link was obviously trying to ghost him. He must have hated him, making him feel good just so it would be that much easier to drop him. He was right, Link was too good to be true, and this was his way of getting out of any perceived obligation to him. He sent himself on the downward spiral of rejection, shoving his phone in his pocket and heading home, hoping he could mope the night away in peace.

He whipped out his phone halfway across campus, audibly gasping as a second unread message lit up the screen, timestamp putting it at exactly the time Rhett had counted their connection dead.

_can i ask you a favor?_

Rhett was too quick, fearing he’d missed his window of opportunity, **_yeah, what’s up?_ **

The responding bubble was almost instantly on the screen, Rhett jumpy at the thought that Link had been watching his phone for the last ten minutes. 

_i can’t move but i’m dying for some soup. would it be a bother to ask you to run to the pod for some? i’ll pay you back_

Link was practically inviting him over, even if it was just asking him for a favor. He felt needed, and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. 

Rhett made his way to the tiny market, grabbing a can of tomato soup and opting to pick some goldfish up as a bonus, hoping Link would appreciate the thought put into the gesture. 

He all but raced over to Link’s after speeding through checkout, unwilling to keep him waiting any longer.

He slipped in the building behind two residents, making his way to the men’s wing to seek out Link’s room.

The adorned whiteboard let him know he’d made it after minimal searching, knocking gently as to not disturb his sick friend too much. 

A surprisingly healthy looking Link answered the door, biting his lip as he motioned for Rhett to come inside. Rhett set the bag down as Link paced, begging him to ask “Is everything okay?”

“I lied Rhett, “ Link bursted out, the sheer intensity of the statement startling Rhett.

His mind raced to fill in the blanks, _He has a boyfriend, he’s not interested, he doesn’t even like soup._ He shut it off, hoping the best and expecting the worst.

“What d’you mean?”

“I’m not sick. I made it up. I got nervous and cancelled but then I really wanted to see you so.........soup.”

Rhett laughed, hoping to ease Link’s obvious tensing, “Soup?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know what else to do. I really like you Rhett, I don’t wanna mess this up.”

He felt relieved at the statement, grinning wide at the fact that Link was just as nervous as he was. The silence hung, both boys unsure what the next move was. Link moved first, ever the bolder of the two, crowding into Rhett’s space. 

“Now that you know I’m not sick, can I kiss you, for real this time?”

Rhett nodded, leaning into the soft pout of Link’s lips, meeting him gently. It was brief, but everything Rhett had hoped for since sitting across the table from him.

“Can I reschedule that date, Rhett?”

He couldn’t help but smirk against Link’s lips, brushing lightly as he talked, “What did you have in mind.”

“I was thinking now, dinner?”

“Sounds good, anything particular in mind?”

Link looked down at the desk, holding the shopping bag up for effect, “Well, a really cute guy just brought me soup, would hate for it to go to waste.”

Rhett couldn’t help but kiss him again, soft lips helping him ground himself in the moment. Soup never sounded better.

  
  
  
  



End file.
